


ASK

by floweytheking



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: High School AU, Idealization, Jealously, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Obsession, anxious situations, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floweytheking/pseuds/floweytheking
Summary: A dead body is found and it is up to a certain member to find out the truth





	1. Prolouge

It was just supposed to be a normal school day for Chan like all the time. He was to go to class, have fun with his friends and finally go home to play some street fighter which he enjoyed a lot, but of course, he forgot his guitar classes as usual

He barely made it on time and his teacher/friend who was teaching him for free, was unfortunately not surprised by his horrible memory. Telling him that it was okay as usual, they both started to practice until Chan felt like going to the toilet. He, of course, made sure to ask his teacher/friend if he could since he was still in the end in charge of the class even if he was only one student.

Nodding to him in approval, Chan smiled and left his guitar teacher/friend to go to the toilet, he went to the first-floor toilet in the main building originally and it smelled like most toilets, horrible. Hoping the stench would be less bad in the upstairs toilet, he went to the second-floor toilet and it was not a pleasant surprise that it still smelled horrible, maybe even worse than the toilet he previously went to.

He scrunched his nose and was about to leave but then he stepped on something that made a crack sound. He placed his foot back and saw what he stepped on was a pair of circular glasses, guessing who it was, he supposed he would have to talk to him about properly keeping his glasses safe… again

Bending down to pick it up with a sigh, he was surprised to see a pool of red color liquid in the only locked cubicle. Standing up slowly he felt curiosity eating his mind and seriously considered his choices about what to do in this sort of situation.

He thought for some time and he decided to approach.

Saying in the most composed voice he had he asked.

“ Is anyone there? “

His voice simply echoed in the empty quiet toilet, gulping he walked towards the cubicle slowly which made the scent even stronger as he approached. He was finally in front of the door and knocked on the door gently, but like when he spoke, there was no response from the other side.

Curiosity eating his mind inside and out now, he went to the cubicle next to it and saw the red pool was still there, he felt his face lose all color and considered calling the janitors to open the door, but he decided against.

Putting the toilet lid down, he stepped on it so he could see the other cubicle hoping it was not what he thought it was. When he looked over the wall that prevented him from seeing the other stall, he saw a horrifying sight and widened his eyes as he let out a scream that the whole school could have heard.

Losing his composure from this, he also felt his balance get messy and fell down causing a very loud thud to be heard. It was a painful fall but it was nothing compared to his horror over finding the body. Screaming more from distress he could feel tears fall down his face and even felt nauseous.

Hearing his scream, people quickly came in worried about Chan but he did not care at all as he remembered the gruesome sight that he had seen of a dear friend. They all seemed to have been asking him questions or try to talk to him he guessed watching their mouths move and getting into his personal space, shaking him aggressively in a poor attempt to get him to stay conscious

Unfortunately for them, he could not hear anything clearly anymore and his vision was getting blurry too. Feeling the world spin round and round, it was lights out for him, free from the image of Jun’s body… at least for now,


	2. Timing

Feeling groggy, Chan felt his heavy eyelids slowly open and everything was still blurry especially since he did not have his glasses or contacts on from what he suspected. He could see white ceiling which he guessed meant he was laying down judging from the softness of his whole body meaning he was on a bed.

Slowly regaining control of his neck, he turned his head to the right and looked to see where he was exactly. The windows on the right were close to his bed letting him feel the breeze, except for the little space left for a chair and judging from the colors on it, there were something on the black chair.

Breathing slowly, he felt very tired and stayed silent to listen to the wind chimes as they played a gentle calming tune as the breeze went by. He shut his eyes and considered to rest more until the events of what happened came rushing to his head.

Chan suddenly was wide awake, his body alert compared to the sluggishness that was his body a few seconds ago. He turned his head in every possible angle he could and saw that he was in a white room. 

Turning too much and remembering the gruesome scene, made him green and soon nurses came rushing in hearing him push his bed rail down, pushing him back to the bed and gave him a barf bag as he felt like he had let out all his fluids in his body making him feel tired and weak.

Done with it, he pulled the barf bag away and as the nurse took it from him, he wiped the remains around his mouth using tissue another nurse had passed him. Breathing heavily he covered his face using his hands and felt tears drip down.

The nurses stayed silent watching him and just continued to pass him tissue as he remembered the scene again and again which just made him ill but letting out everything , all he could do was regurgitate nothing.

Yelling in anger, he knew he could have done something but he did nothing at the time, maybe he could have survived if he had arrived early, maybe he would have been still alive but because of his curiosity and selfishness he died.

Many thoughts like that came into his head and as he got questioned by the police who came as soon as possible hearing that he had woken up. As they asked him questions, he replied weakly and was in his own world of guilt, sometimes even not responding.

Not surprised by his behaviour, they tried to comfort him by saying

“ Please do not worry, We think we may have found the Killer Lee Chan “

He widened his eyes and asked with a hoarse voice

“ Who? “

“ Yoon Jeonghan “

He felt like all the air in him was taken away from him and the room was suddenly quieter except for his small voice echoing after saying.

“ Jeonghan? “

Nodding to him, They explained the case to him and he felt numb as they continued explaining the evidence such as the time of death which was 1:10 pm, the fact that they found broken spectacles which Chan had founded who, as he guessed, belonged to Jeonghan.

As they continued to the motive he knew something was off. Yes Jeonghan was in love with Jun’s boyfriend but that did not mean Jeonghan would kill someone for that. That was not the man he knew from school.

He had to play it off and taking his slow nods and weak smile as understanding, they bowed to him and left him alone to his thoughts in the room which had suddenly gotten cold despite the hot weather.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Getting out of the hospital with his aunt’s approval, she asked if he wanted to stay with her for sometime which he refused and when asked whether she should tell his parents about this, he refused yet again. With a gentle hug and peck on his cheek, she looked back at him with concern one last time before driving away in her car.

Making sure she had drove off, he looked at his phone with a frown and saw all the unread messages he had sent to him. Chan had been trying to contact him for sometime, but apparently, he refused to even leave his room according to his mother whom he had called out of concern.

It was obviously no surprise that instead of going to his empty cold home he went to Joshua’s home since he needed all the comfort he could get. Chan knowing he must have been torn was not surprised by the lack of response after all, how does one cope when losing a lover?


	3. Chan

The bus ride to Joshua’s home was smooth with no problems, but Chan wished he could say this to himself about the situation going on in his head. It was slushed and messy, the memory.... It was as graphic as they had always described in horror games,

Remembering the details slowly bit by bit, he quickly smacked himself to forcefully remind that he was to not dwell on it according to the doctors. He was to distract himself and in an attempt to do that, he switched on his phone.

He was not very happy when he saw that his lock screen was a picture of Joshua and him eating ice cream together in the usual place they went to after school or during holidays. As he looked at the picture closely, he looked at Joshua happily smiling next to him and felt a pang of pain in his heart.

Joshua… what could he even say to Joshua about this topic? Losing someone he loved dearly would have scarred him as it had done to Chan. He still remembered Joshua helping him through all the hard times, even teaching him how to play the guitar and found him a place to stay.... How was he to help?

Chan felt his eyes watering and wiped it away quickly, telling himself that it was Joshua who was to cry, not him. He was the one who needed support and Chan was the one to give it to him. He continued to think of things like this until he noticed, his stop was coming.

Not bothering to check behind him, he stood up and waited quietly until the bus stopped and moving his heavy body with an even heavier heart, he got off the bus which was luckily close to Joshua’s home.

Having gone to his home a lot, he remembered the route well and couldn’t help but feel suffocated even with the small crowd around him. As he looked at the street surrounded with people, it made him realize how little he was in this world.

Chan had seen his friend’s dead body, but no one cared, going on through their routine as if he was nothing, Jun was nothing. His problems were minuscule to anyone he did not know and with those depressing thoughts, he forced himself to walk

He walked through the crowd of people, he remembered all the times he had walk past the street, again and again, blabbing with Joshua and laughing at the weirdest things they could see or hear. The ice cream parlor they went to after school was nothing special… it was just a shabby small place with high prices

He continued walking down the path and saw the flower shop where Jun had bought his first ever flower to give to Joshua… It was a small business and ran by an elderly man who obviously hated gay couples judging from the way he was preaching about God to a gay couple.

Their yelling and arguments were getting worse and he quickly walked past the growing crowd who were curious about what the noise was about. 

As he walked through the people going to the noise, They bumped into him, they talked and laughed so loudly, they chewed on their food with their mouths open, but he was losing feeling as he got closer.

Feeling nothing by the time he got to the door, he slowly knocked and hearing the footsteps become louder, he took a deep breath in knowing what he had done and as the door opened he had sealed his fate.

He was to give himself up for Joshua

And oddly enough, he did not regret it


	4. The visit

Chan bit his lip as he looked at Joshua’s mother and before he could utter a greeting, his mother quickly hugged him with watery eyes and started to sob into his shoulder while Chan stroked her back gently.

Closing the door behind him quietly, he helped her into the living room and sat her down on the sofa while she cried into his shoulder unable to say anything regarding the situation. He gave her tissue from the coffee table and while sobbing she said.

“ I-I a-m ,... y-y-yor j-j-jac “

“ Please do not worry Mrs Hong “

Hearing him say that made her cry more and she continued to wipe her eyes with tissue until it was all puffy and red. Getting wet tissue quickly, he gave it to her which lessened the eye pain. Feeling her calm down and her breathing get even, Chan hesitantly asked

“ Is he? “

Knowing that he was about to say, she went back to sobbing and nodded, unable to talk due to the pain of remembering her son and the pain he was going through at the moment. He stood up and disappeared into the kitchen for a while only to come back with water, giving her a cup of water his mother smiled a bit.

“ Y-You we-were al-al-al ways a g-g-good boy “

Smiling at her kind words towards him, he stayed silent for some time until he noticed the luggage on the living room floor, opened and disheveled.

“ Are you adjusting well? “

Nodding at him, he gave a small smile and before he could say anything else, Joshua’s mother said.

“ He-e-s no-- “

He looked into the hallway and frowned at the uneaten meal in front of Joshua’s bedroom. Looking back at his mother, he helped finish her sentence by saying.

“ Eating? “

Nodding, she blew her nose into the tissue and said 

“ He reall-really l-l-loved h-him “

Nodding at her, Chan responded saying

“ He really did “

She calmed down and with a breathy laugh she said

“ A-always talked a-about meeting h-him “

Chan could feel himself losing it slowly and before anything else could be said to make him lose his composure, he stood up and softly said.

“ Mrs. Hong please rest “

Nodding at him, she threw the tissues away quickly and rejected his offer to help.

“ This is the least I can do “

She walked to her bedroom and hugged Chan tightly before closing the door. Kissing his temple, she wiped her tears away and with a broken smile she gave him one last warm glance and closed the door.

Hearing her lock the door, he turned to the opposite room which was his room and knocked softly. Hearing the sobs inside stop a bit, Joshua spoke out with a hoarse voice.

“ I don’t want to eat “

Hearing his attempt to be composed Chan looked up to control his tears and had put the tray away in the kitchen. Wiping the tears away, he took a deep breath and controlling his words, he knocked on the door and with the most comforting voice he had, he said.

“ It’s me “

Lee Chan

Your best friend

And the man who will find out the truth


End file.
